


Written in the Stars

by CrimsonDream



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonDream/pseuds/CrimsonDream
Summary: 切尔西中心混沌邪恶。-写于16-17赛季末的一些存档。
Relationships: Frank Lampard/John Terry
Kudos: 3





	1. 切尔西+兰特|Dearly Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> 基本是球拟，一些已经过去并不再重要的时刻。

你在做什么？周六下午三点钟。

如果这个时间去找切尔西，他只会在一个地方。

今年的结局早已揭晓，事实证明，不进前四不是世界末日，没有欧战也没那么可怕，甚至连降级都是他们玩剩下的，归类在“一家俱乐部总是要做”的一千三百五十六件蠢事里。

他才112岁，还很年轻，甚至不如吉尼斯世界纪录上那个最长寿的人类活得久。让他们死亡的不是这些东西，但具体是什么切尔西也不知道。毕竟他历史很差，毕竟他只向前看。

流浪者和帕尔马死过没谁也不知道，但Groot都不再是从前的那个Groot了。切尔西从来没有在欧冠遇到皇马，从来没有，倒是巴黎和巴塞罗那的往返机票买到想吐。如果不是库尔图瓦在卡尔德隆验过货，他要简直以为有没有说明书的马德里都是个巨大的坑洞。

每一只球队都可能是过去或者未来的彼此。这世上本就没有什么新鲜事，新鲜的是人类只能持续三天，甚至撑不到下一轮比赛的记忆力。

海布里被拆掉了，厄普顿公园被拆掉了，白鹿巷被拆掉了，很快要轮到斯坦福桥自己。他曾经想把家搬到河对面，但没有成功。可他还是热爱巴特西，把最近两个冠军年的年会都定在那里。

（三月份的时候，切尔西就宣布了日期，28号，足总杯决赛第二天，虽然拍板的不是他，但还是有一种钦定的感觉。）

之前他住的房间，从窗户看出去，能看见斯坦福桥的座椅和草坪。

现在他的窗外变成了一座微型码头，里面整齐停泊的十多艘游艇。白色的，和外墙一道，在难得漏下的阳光中闪耀。

球员们有时候会和他住在一起。

他的男孩们，永远是他的男孩们。佐拉当不好教练，迪马特奥的人品也在那个赛季一次性用完了。John在准备考证，Frank在准备当解说给他洗地。他们之间，兰帕德看上去永远是更聪明的那个。

他历史上最不屈的一条脊骨终于连最后一块都要被时光抽走了。

Jose也走了，早就走了，头发全白。他有一部分讨厌他——不能怪切尔西，他生理性讨厌所有不能带来胜利的教练——但他也有那么一点点点点的部分感到茫然，感到疼痛，就像他之前经历过的每一次别离。

许多人责怪他冷酷无情，仿佛才第一天认识他，忘记了过去十四年间的一视同仁。并没有特别针对谁，既然享受了头顶王冠的加冕游行，就不要怪失败时的不近人情。

所有因为恨和悔意带来想要划清界限的怨怼，都是也许曾经爱过的证明。

但Jose捧杯的照片仍然贴在斯坦福桥的外墙上，直到明年被拆掉的那一天。他永远活在切尔西的某段记忆里，哪怕他死亡后，直至切尔西死亡前。

他本就该冷酷无情，毕竟是Jose第一次见到John时就教给他，比起你的队友，教练真的没那么重要。John开始做队长训话，开始写战前作文，印在每一期主场赛刊和官网新闻里。不过金发美人会变成黑发咸菜，胶原蛋白只剩下皱纹褶子，就算他每天都想，也想不出其他人离开斯坦福桥的时候是什么心情。

John不能去问切尔西，因为对方是永远不会知道答案的那个存在。没有人能高于俱乐部，他们说。切尔西知道这不是真的，但也不全是假的。

他看着John最后一次坐在写有自己名字的更衣室里。这个人用球霸脸和队长袖标让自己左手边的衣柜空了三年，切尔西知道等他走后，那里的空洞不会从一个变成两个，反而会一个也不剩。总有新人要来，用他没见过的陌生财产占领那里，严严实实，仿佛一切本该如此。

（即将陈列在他博物馆里的第五座奖杯正被无数人捧在手心。）

（然后它就会被锁起来，束之高阁，和其他荣耀一起，安静而寂寞地等待着谁也不知道的未来。）

切尔西站在包厢里，下楼，自人群走到草皮边缘，穿着赞助商A的西服，戴着赞助商B的表。蓝色和白色的飘带漫天都是，洒了他一头一脸。

马修-哈丁看台前，Frank和John抱在一起。他们拼成了一颗完整的，蓝色的心。

FIN.


	2. 切尔西+皇魔|Mind the Gap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 记录性质远大于文字意义。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 赛季刚结束那会儿我就写了大半，结果后来发生了好多事……

一切都结束的时候，所有人开始从斯坦福桥朝外走。

District Line往南的这一截停了，想搭地铁需要再过两站。人潮有秩序地缓慢移动，分流在下一个散开的路口。

这景象他希望能再看一百年。

前年大巴黎跑来找他，死活不走，抱着头巾裹着浴袍赖在斯坦福桥，不知道是法国人还是gay地敷脸做spa。那张脸看上去就很贵，涂满金箔碎屑和钻石粉末，不用想也知道。

这张金贵的脸总在群组头像里频繁变动，最新的是彩虹外套加粉色领带，一身风骚，诚恳建议切尔西应该出去约会而不是宅在家里。

比如邀请我参加伦敦游行，然后下赛季再和我见个面啊，法国人说。

切尔西没问阿森纳这家伙是不是一直都这样，毕竟他只有打死而没有干死对方的欲望。他也没有被干的冲动，切尔西想。不记得哪一年开始，他不再在意视线里出现的屁股们了。

这很复杂。对他们这种存在而言，什么问题都很复杂。切尔西在电视上围观John和卡拉格的中卫双壁，老特拉福德的嘘声即使隔着M6和M1仍然熟悉到亲切。

他讨厌2008年，也讨厌90分钟里的平局。

切尔西看见站在边线外的曼联，镜头里他很憔悴，也很精神，但还是很憔悴。现在大家都知道他和皇马八月份要见新赛季第一第二面，而马德里人索要东西时从不手软——好像整个英格兰只有两个门将似的，啧。

切尔西和他不熟，上一次他从对方手里捡回来的东西现在已经成了曼联的所有物，但该死的曼狗只是耸了耸肩。他应该打不过，谁都知道，但树都能长出一年比一年厚的年轮，他们也早就有了一年比一年厚的脸皮。只是挨操的话，性不能羞辱什么。要论翻旧账大家都没什么输不起的，反正输不起也只能受着，怀揣下一次的希望受着。

他开始在酒店大堂和周围街道上撞见穿礼服的男士与带礼帽的女士们。开往温布尔登的地铁路过附近，切尔西把下午茶换成了特别菜单，每年休赛期无缝对接的网球生意让他不得不正襟危坐，百无聊赖呆在包厢里看今天球场又有谁来了。

富勒姆家离他半个钟头，三天前他们才在泰晤士河边撞见。那是一个夕阳灿烂的傍晚，切尔西正在跑步而富勒姆外出遛狗。前者戴着Beats，差点没认出来。不过不能怪他薄情，毕竟他几年没有认真打量过对方，而占据他大脑的事又总是那么多。

但那道想要一个手抖放狗咬人，顺便将他横尸当场的目光还是如此熟悉，让切尔西打了个冷战。他很快想起来对方今年又升超失败，只能眼巴巴看其他家伙挽着袖子一年两掐。

不过这并不妨碍他们互相占领了对方球场的pokemon go道场。

他其实一直都知道自己保守、粗暴、傲慢，反正对球迷比不上某些队亲切，但也不是垫底的那种。只要战绩好，切尔西不介意自己不上不下。毕竟他保守的就像一个俄罗斯人。

阿布拉莫维奇站在不远处。俄罗斯人一年里任何时间都能够住在伦敦，因为他拥有切尔西。如果有人问他为什么不回莫斯科，他会很有礼节地回答因为他更眷恋泰晤士河的风景。

这就是拥有他们，成为他们所有者的好处。一支球队的收益不仅仅在于金钱上的投资和回报。赛季开始前，所有拥有英超股权的家伙碰了个面，南安普顿遥远的和切尔西打了个招呼。这是公开的秘密。

他的所有者是个聪明人，也许是最聪明的之一，或者最蠢的，谁知道，毕竟有些名字已经永远消失，而切尔西不过是一家俱乐部。

他看报纸，上网，和许多人发短信，并且对大部分事件保持沉默。他只负责踢球，仅此而已。

英格兰大型真人秀两个月后重新开始，他希望今年还能轮到自己写剧本。

FIN.


	3. 切尔西+阿森纳/曼联|倒车之王

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 虽然作者没什么别的意思，不过读者可能还会觉得有一点车魔车。

每年新赛季开始前，TOP6总会齐聚一堂，坐在伦敦的空调房里开他们的小团体集会。

切尔西和阿森纳挨着，交头接耳小声商量社区盾的票和上座率。他们顺便嘲笑了一下热刺新赛季怎么坐得满，假装浑然不觉一个没有新球场，一个没有欧冠踢。

北京已经仿佛是上辈子的事了，他应该会很长一段时间都不会再来。阿森纳说你咎由自取，切尔西没有反驳。他只是懒得对阿森纳点头，racism永远打在身上，像一个tag，一个光环。喜欢的动画片都会有被迫成为违禁品的一天，何况他劣迹斑斑。

如果切尔西肯吸取教训，便不会是现在这样。他就像修仙修到猝死前不打算早睡的人，只是还没有遇到更狠的苦头，并且在遇到前也永远不打算改。

他不是会得到推荐和照顾的首选项，他从来带不了一个好头，但他也不在意。15年底，最失望的时候，有些人会坐在座位上，袖手不去碰那面Pride of London的旗帜。

只是半个赛季，他们便无所谓那些骄傲和虚名落在土里。要论善变，旁观者和当事人都是半斤八两。

他至少现在坐在这个房间里。

曼联就坐在对面，和曼城挨着。切尔西争取到这个位置的那一年，他操翻了对方，背靠背，两遍。四年后，曼联又操了回来，让他蜷在莫斯科的雨里哭。这个仇一记就是快十年，像所有发生在他们之间其他的新仇旧恨一样，结痂为并不疼只是丑的疤痕。

他们在会议开始前点了点头，就算是打过了招呼，哪怕上个星期切尔西才在自己的办公室见过对方。转会期就是这样，大家四处流窜的速度比欧战比赛还快，在各种意想不到的地方不期而遇的时候，所有人都需要一边强忍尴尬一边努力不要冲上去撕碎彼此。

皇马先下的注，曼联没有跟，切尔西跟了，仅此而已。

他还是不想今年欧冠又他妈需要面对刚刚氪金完毕的该死法国人。

阿森纳的手机亮了，他注意到对方屏保里的Rex。两年前开始就不再有伦敦吉祥物德比了，这让斯坦福很难过，整天在球场里打转。他又少了一个带女朋友出去虐狗的机会，而切尔西只想踹这货的屁股。

他坐在两只狮子旁边围观球员训练，AZP在季前赛疯狂送点的模样让他想起了四年前的阿姆斯特丹。库尔图瓦一脸懵逼，八成切赫走前没提醒过这回事，这让切尔西有点不忍心告诉他新赛季最好也做一下心理准备。

想问欧联经验要趁早，他悄声说道。两个冠军坐在这里，你要是还被热刺传染就没救了。

从阿森纳差点把他椅子踹了的黑脚来看，切尔西觉得对方很有希望。

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我想念还能一年去若干次伦敦坐在MHL骂人的日子。


	4. 狮子星尘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是一个坑的序，正文写了几万字，填不动了，算了算了。

那是很早很早之前的一个下午。

当时并没有相识很久的骑士团团长和首席法师还很年轻，他们一个刚刚摆脱了见习的头衔，一个拿到了术法毕业的证明，还没有爬到多么高的位置，距离即将要经历的一切还有漫长的岁月，仍然对等在面前的未来怀有青涩的忐忑与憧憬。

和往常一样坐在王都郊外山坡上的两个人，一大片新绿的草地，从这个角度能看见神殿顶端上那只凛立的狮子。持杖回首，望向背后，警惕致命的危险。那是陛下登基时让传说中的工匠打造的雕像，据说材料里混入了秘银和暗钢，又找圣殿加持过祝福，能抵御黑暗，坚不可摧，足以成为流传千年的永恒标志。

永恒啊，兰帕德曲起膝盖。水气在他的指尖凝成一滴小球，又再度散开，雾一样沾湿了骑士的护腕。多少人的期待，其实是从学习术法起第一条就被教导并不存在的东西。

“John，你有害怕的东西吗？”

“啊，你问这个嘛……”

特里往后仰去，撑起自己，眯起眼睛看向永远是蓝色的天空。无数流云肆合着，非常缓慢，试图从这一头飘向另一头。

它们在骑士的瞳孔里投下半明半暗的影子。

“我怕被人忘记。”

黎明之前，河面上淡淡的雾气，在日出时一晒就杳无音信。

“你知道吗，前段时间卢卡回来过一次，他走在街上，然而开始出现并不认识他的小孩子。他也没有了那柄曾经永不离身的重剑，听说为了救人，‘暗礁’在一次秘密战斗里碎成了粉末。”

即使强大如精灵也会老去，不再轻盈，开始丧失听见雨水落在千里之外叶片上的能力。区区人类，又能走多远。

“而我们可以变得比他更加伟大。”法师柔声说，他能感到自己面对这个人时的无限耐心。“这样每当有人提起斯坦福桥，他们就会想起你和我，比铭刻在神殿台阶前的名字更长久。”

他听见特里的笑声，在阳光下，一切都是金灿灿的。

“什么能都不变就好了，”已经干脆躺下的骑士双手垫在脑后，夏天即将来临，风也变得温热，吹在脸上时还夹杂着一点金合欢的香气，这些东西构成了那个下午的全部记忆。

时间，岁月，永恒。他的眼神里藏着眷恋，只是法师并没有注意到。

“但我绝对不会忘记你的，Lampsy。”

我们到底有没有办法选择？效忠的主君，信仰的神明，又或者是要去爱上的人。他早已领教过特里的固执，却没有想见自己在其中的地位。

嗨，Lampsy——

骗子。兰帕特想。他已经三天没有合眼，一身风尘，大喘着气地站在荒野小镇的酒馆门口，甚至连兜帽都顾不上解开，只是贪婪地盯着里面小桌前一个低头的身影。

终于找到你了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不要误会，卢卡是指少爷Gianluca Vialli。

**Author's Note:**

> 结果你车现在还是没有新球场。


End file.
